customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Good Day, Good Night (2004 re-release) (US release) (by Jomaribryan)
"Barney's Good Day, Good Night" is a Barney Home Video that was re-released on the US DVD and VHS on October 30, 2004 in the United States, and Canada. It was a re-release of the 1997 Barney Home Video "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". Plot Barney and his friends are playing outside on a beautiful sunny day in the playground. Robert tells Barney that he has always wanted to be able to stay up all night long just to see what happens at nighttime. The kids are in for some nighttime fun during the day with the help of Barney's special "Night Timer." When the lights go down, they all imagine that it is nighttime and get ready for bed by taking a bath, putting on their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Barney teaches them that there are some unusual sights and sounds associated with nighttime. After singing some of their favorite "nighttime" songs, the stars begin to fade and before they know it, the morning sun is shining once again. Cast * Barney * Kristen * Stephen * Robert * Ashley Songs # Barney Theme Song # Four Little Butterflies # Mister Sun # The Barney Bag # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Growing # Getting Ready for Bed # Just One More Thing # Brahms' Lullaby # Listen to the Night Time # Are You Sleeping? # Aiken Drum # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Mister Sun (Reprise) # I Love You Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo Special Features * Bonus Barney & Friends Episode: Day and Night (2003) * Barney's Jukebox * The 1995 Barney Soundtrack Album called "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" with 26 songs * Barney Interactive Game: Barney's Day Time * Barney Interactive Game: Barney's Night Timer * Barney Wallpapers * Barney Coloring Pages * HIT Extras * Trailers Trivia * This home video this 2004 re-release for the US release was released by HIT Entertainment * In this 2004 re-release for the US release, It has the Copyright saying "1997, 2004 Lyons Partnership" Front US DVD Cover * The Words saying "Barney" on the Logo * The Words saying "Good Day, Good Night" * The Color of the Day Sky Blue with the Sun Background and the Night Sky Black with the Moon and Stars Background * The Season 7-8 Barney Costume wearing a nightcap on his head with the Night Timer Back US DVD Cover * The Color of the Day Sky Blue with the Sun Background and the Night Sky with the Moon and Star Background Summary in the Back US DVD Cover Barney and his friends are having fun enjoying a warm sunny day, when Robert tells Barney that he wishes he could stay up all night long--just to see what it is like. Granting wishes is what Barney does best, and magically night time begins during the day. Everyone gets ready for bed, putting on his or her pajamas and cleaning their teeth and they then begin to enjoy a whole new world that they don't normally see. They watch the stars twinkling in the sky, listen to the night time noises of animals, and enjoy being able to experience something that without Barney's help they probably never would. Sunrise soon appears and they are back in the morning sun. Barney really can make any dream come true.